Fighting for my Love
by LightInsideMe
Summary: Kurt and Kitty have a fight and Logan comforts Kurt only to have the blue elf captured by Sabertooth, will the X team save their blue elf in time and will Logan ever be able to tell the teen about his true feeling for him. This is Yaoi/slash.


Hi guys, this is my first one shot and X-men: Evolution fanfiction so be nice ok.

It is a Logan/Kurt or Wolverine/Nightcrawler so yes that does mean slash or yaoi which ever you want to call it; so if you don't like then don't read.

Any flames will be ignored or sliced by wolverine's claws.

For everyone else enjoy.

-

It was a normal morning in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, Evan was drinking as much milk as he could before he had to go to school, Jean was in the bathroom working on her fiery red hair, Rogue was reading one of her vampire/werewolf books in the sitting room, with Scott sitting near her reading over his homework, Logan was enjoying his coffee while reading a newspaper in the dinning room, Ororo was starting to clean the breakfast plates, Kitty was on her laptop emailing her parents and Kurt was talking to Evan while patiently waiting for Scott to tell them it was time to go to school.

"Man, how can you drink so much of that stuff?" Kurt laughed as he pointed to the empty milk carton.

Evan just smiled and replied, "Hay, give me a break dude, my body is constantly making spikes made out of bone. And besides at least I don't eat as much as three cows everyday."

Kurt laughed as he said back, "Hay, do you know how much energy it takes to port from place to place."

Kitty, who had been sitting across the dinner table from the boys, suddenly stood and snapped, "Can't you guys like go somewhere else to make your noise, cause its like totally annoying!"

Kurt and Evan looked up at the normally nice girl, shocked.

Kurt inwardly sighed as he realized that the girl was in another one of her 'everyone is going to annoy me just because they are breathing' moods. Kurt could understand it; Kitty, like most of the X-men team, was an only child and had grown up having her own space and privacy but here she was living in a mansion fall of other teenagers. She even had to share her room with Rogue, which couldn't be easy. He knew that sometimes it annoyed him too, having to live with so many other people but he had grown up without friends and had had a very lonely childhood thanks to his demonic appearance, so he took all the company and friendship he had now happily and without complaint.

Kurt just gave Kitty his normal friendly smile and said, "Sorry Kitty, we didn't know we were annoying you."

Logan, who had been sitting at the end of the table, looked over his paper at the three teens and sighed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the elf and a little bit angry at Kitty. Logan knew that Kitty had her moody days but she seemed to only ever snap at the blue fur ball. And it pissed him off because Kurt really hadn't done anything but he was always the one apologizing to her.

Right from the beginning Kurt had tried to be friends with the half-pint but she had only sneered in disgust at him because of how he looked. Not so much now that she was use to it but Logan's super sensitive nose would often pick up her discomfort whenever she was with the elf when he wasn't wearing his hologram. And he knew that Kurt knew it too. But Logan knew better then to get involved with teenage drama so he didn't say anything but Ororo turned toward the group and said in her normal soft but firm voice, "Kitty, please do not snap at the boys like that, they were only playing around."

Kitty just snorted angrily as she grabbed her laptop and left the room.

Evan sneered and said, "What is her problem?"

-

Later that day, Kurt was making his way down to the cafeteria to eat his lunch with Scott, Evan and Rogue.

Jean would be eating with Duncan and Kitty would be eating with Lance.

Kurt had had the worst morning ever, first he had had a surprise test in English class and then he had realized that he had forgotten his math textbook for second period and had to ask Kitty if he could borrow her's; needless to say she had snapped at him again and then he had had a run in with Todd Tolency but he hoped that the second half of his day would be better.

Walking into the cafeteria he saw Scott, Rogue and Evan talking and eating at a table way up the back and had started to make his way over to them when he saw Kitty and Lance.

Deciding that he would return Kitty's math textbook now so he could just go and eat, he walked toward them.

Kitty and Lance looked up just as Kurt had made it to they table. Kitty looking somewhat peeved and Lance smiled his normal teasing smile and joked, "Look at what the cat dragged over, the blue freak show."

"What do you like want now?" Kitty snapped.

Kurt couldn't help but flinch at her harsh tone and said without his usual cheery tone, "I was just returning your textbook, thanks for letting me borrow it."

Kitty snatched the book and mumbled angrily as Kurt turned to leave, "Better not have like put any fur on it."

Suddenly Kurt felt something snap and he turned back to Kitty and yelled, "What is your problem Kitty! Why are you so angry at me!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned toward them but Kitty and Kurt didn't seem to notice as Kitty stood up from her seat to talk to Kurt eye to eye, "My problem is you! You like don't know when to take a hint. You are totally always trying to get between Lance and I! GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD! I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!"

Kurt shook his head in anger and confusion, "What are you talking about! I was only borrowing and returning one of your books like all FRIENDS DO! I wasn't trying to get between you two. I don't care who you go out with as long as you're happy!"

"Like who the hell said we were friends! You disgusting freak!" Kitty snapped back before she realized what she said.

Everyone who knew about Kurt being a mutant gasped and was shocked into silence.

Kurt felt like something inside him just break. It took all his will power not to port away in front of all the other studies; instead he turned and walked away to find somewhere he could port back to the mansion.

Scott, Rogue, Jean and Evan ran to catch up with their German friend, sending a glare at Kitty on their way out.

Kitty stood in shock at what she had said. Lance couldn't help but feel a bit angry with the girl too. Kurt may have been one of the X-geeks but he was an all around nice guy who didn't deserve that kind of treatment from his own teammate. "Talk about taking it to far." He hissed as he left the table to sit with the rest of the brotherhood.

Kitty felt really sorry for what she said and ran after her friend to apologise, _I just have to say sorry and Kurt will forgive me. It's Kurt after all._

-

Kurt could hear Scott calling out his name but he quickly ported outside of the school and then started porting toward the mansion.

By the time he made it to the mansion's front gates he was exhausted from teleporting so fare on an empty stomach and decided to walk the rest of the way in.

He knew that the Professor and Ororo were out today and most likely Logan would be off somewhere, so he had the place to himself.

The moment he closed the front door, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

_I should have known that no matter where I go I'm never going to be excepted, maybe I should leave._ He thought as he blindly walked toward the stairs so he could pack a bag and leave, without a care as to where he would go.

But when he got to the top he bumped into a muscular chest and looked up through watery eyes at Logan's surprised dark eyes.

Logan had been setting up the danger room for when the team come back from school when he had smelt Kurt's scent. _His watch must have blown again._ He figured but then he smelt salt. _Why is the elf crying; I hope no one saw him without his hologram._

With that thought, Logan left the danger room to find the blue elf.

He wasn't surprised to see Kurt's teary eyes but he was surprised to see him still in his hologram.

_Something else must have happened._ "Why aren't ya in school elf and why are ya cryin?" Logan asked in his normal gruff voice.

Kurt just shook his head and went to walk past the larger man.

Logan normally would have just let the kid go but suddenly his instincts were telling him to not let the kid out of his site for the moment, turning he grabbed the blue teen by his slim wrist and turned him back around. "Kurt what happened?"

Suddenly Kurt fall to his knees and sobbed into his free hand, "She said she wasn't my friend. She called me a freak! I've been called that before but how could _she_ say it!"

Logan let go of the slim wrist and kneeled beside the kid, "Who called ya a freak?" Logan didn't know why he was asking, normally he wouldn't care. _But then again, I would never admit this out loud but I have always had stronger feelings for the elf then I have for most people._

Kurt looked up and whispered Kitty's name.

Logan felt like storming down to the school and giving the half-pint a good talking to. _I thought he was crying over some non-mutant girl he liked. Half-pint is going to have some explaining to do._

Suddenly Kurt's stomach decided that it wasn't going to be ignored any longer and let out a loud rumble.

Logan sighed and said, "You missed lunch didn't ya?"

Kurt wiped his eyes dry and nodded sheepishly.

Logan stood and helped Kurt stand up and said, "Come on, lets go to the kitchen."

Kurt nodded again and started to feel better now that he had had a cry and told someone what had happened.

-

Kitty ran down the school hallway, trying to find were Kurt and the others had ran to.

Turning a corner she come upon Scott, Jean, Rogue and Evan, standing in a circle looking worried.

"Where's Kurt, you guys?" Kitty asked as she joined them.

Scott turned and gave Kitty one of his harshest glares and snapped, "He's gone! We don't know where he want!"

Kitty winced at his cold tone and realized that the whole group was giving her cold glares.

"Look, I'm sorry all right! I totally didn't mean what I said to him." Kitty said, hoping that they wouldn't stay angry with her.

This time Rogue was the one who snapped at her, "Ya right ya sorry! Ya always getting 'ngry at Kurt 'nd he didn't deserve ya talkin to him like that!"

Rogue so wanted to punch Kitty in the nose but she know that it wouldn't help the situation any. Having seem some of Kurt's worse memories when she had first meet him and accidentally touched him, she know how much this little argument would have hurt Kurt.

That kid has been through way too much and now this. There is only so much one person can take and Kurt has had more then his fair share.

In truth Rogue feared that Kurt would turn suicidal; she has heard about people that have killed themselves over less then what Kurt had gone through.

Rogue was thankfully that the rest of the team was with her on this.

Evan nodded as if to agree with Rogue and said, "Yeah man, what is your problem. The Crawler has only ever tried being a friend to you and you go and throw it back in his face like he isn't good enough for you."

Kitty realized that she was in the bad books at the moment and replied in a weak voice, "Look I'll find Kurt and make it up to him, and I do like having him as a friend, really."

Scott snapped as he stood over Kitty, "Then you should show him that you thank of him as a friend and not someone you can take your anger out on or you will loose his friendship. Kurt is a naturally patient person but even he has a limpet."

With that said Scott and the other's walked away, leaving Kitty to her thoughts.

-

Back at the mansion, Kurt and Logan sat in the kitchen eating some sandwiches.

Logan was getting a bit worried about Kurt's silence, normally the kid would have a one sided conversion whenever they were in a room together. This was one of the reasons that Kurt was one of his favourite students; he was that only one that would not seem to be uncomfortable in his presents, the only one that wouldn't walk into the room and try to sneak back out when they noticed him. Kurt really did just try to be friends with everyone and Logan really had never met a kid like him before. The room just always seemed to brighten when Kurt walked in; he just had such a happy childishness about him.

But looking at him now sitting across the table, eating his food with a morbid look on his face, one wouldn't think so.

Logan gave a silent sigh while thinking, _half-pint you really did it this time._

"Logan?"

Logan looked up at the teen, a little startled.

"I know that you may not be the best person to ask but do you think that I'm a freak?" Kurt asked in a tone that suited his morbid expression, not looking up from his food.

Logan answered in his normal gruff voice, "Your right kid, I ain't the best person to ask because ya want comfort more then a straight answer. But I will say that truthfully I personally thank that you are a just another typical teenager."

Logan was once again a little bit startled by Kurt when the blue furred teen's face brighten. He had honestly thought that his answer would only depress the kid more.

Kurt couldn't help but feel better because Logan had said that he wasn't any different from others and he knew that Logan wasn't one to not give a truthful answer even when that answer would be hurtful; that had been the reason why he had asked Logan and Kurt took comfort knowing that at least one person thought he wasn't totally different from others.

"Thanks man." Kurt said, giving Logan one of his brightest smiles.

Logan didn't like the feeling he got when Kurt smiled at him like that; he got the some feeling every time Kurt smiled at him and it was starting to worry him.

I shouldn't be feeling this way toward a kid his age.

Logan truthfully did sometimes prefer male company in his bed, after all when you've lived for as long as he has you'd get bored of the female body too after the first hundred years.

But he honestly couldn't understand his emotions for the fuzzy blue elf. The kid was much to young for him and Logan was sure that Kurt was straight; with the way he acted around girls it was obvious. But Logan guessed that when he did feel like male company he did go for the smaller and more feminine guys and Kurt was small and not as manly as most his age.

Just thinking of Kurt's agilely and lean body under his was making Logan hot under the collar and he decided that he had better get his mind out of the gutter before he did something that could not be fixed.

Looking over at the clock he saw that if Kurt went back to school now he would still have three classes.

Looking back at the kid he said in his normal gruff voice, "We had better get going."

Kurt looked back at Logan and asked with his month fall, "Where are we going?"

"If we leave now you can still make it to your last three classes." Logan stood from the table and continued, "Normally I would make you do five danger room lessons for skipping school but you did have a reason so I'll just take you back and I'll talk to the team when you all get back from school."

Kurt wanted to protest but he knew that really the hard man was trying to do something nice for him and decided to just go with it.

Quickly stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth, he ran after the man.

Thinking that Logan was going to take him in one of the cars, he was surprised when Logan pasted him a motorbike helmet and he saw Logan mount his bike.

Kurt knew that Logan forbid any of the students from touching his bike let alone riding it.

Logan looked at the teen through his helmet and asked impatiently, "Are you getting on or what?"

Kurt guessed that Logan just wanted to get him to school as soon as possible and snapped out of his shock, put on his helmet and got on behind Logan and wrapped his lean arms tightly around Logan's firm waist.

"And remember, lean with me when we turn or we could have an accident." Kurt heard Logan say as the man started up the bike.

Kurt nodded in understanding and loved the feel of the motor starting under him.

Kurt was one of those boys that loved fast machines of any kind.

Suddenly Logan took off and Kurt couldn't help but give a loud "YAHOO!" as the bike left the institute grounds.

Logan had to smile at Kurt's excitement; the teen was obviously feeling much more himself.

As they rode along Logan found that he loved the feel of Kurt's slim body moving with his when they turned corners and decided that he would have to take Kurt riding again.

Suddenly Logan smelled a very troublesome scent, Sabertooth's scent.

This had Logan on edge but he didn't tell Kurt nor stop to face his long time enemy because the rough man could tell that Sabertooth wasn't that close to them… yet.

He knew that he could get the child to school before he had to face the large hairy mutant.

Stopping in front of Bayville High, Kurt dismounted the bike and handed Logan back the helmet.

"Thanks Logan." Kurt smiled and they both knew that the blue teen was thanking him for more then just the ride.

Logan gave Kurt a smirk and replied, "Just don't let me catch ya skipping school again, ok elf."

Kurt chuckled and walked into the school.  
Logan quickly started up the bike again and rode fall speed toward Sabertooth.

He ended up outside Bayville in a forest and found Sabertooth waiting for him in a clearing.

"Wolverine! It took you long enough." Sabertooth smirked evilly, showing off his fangs. "I was beginning to think that you were to afraid to face me."

Wolverine snorted and said back, "Ya done meowin, cause I'm ready to take you down."

With a growl, Sabertooth raced forward, claws at the ready.

Wolverine unsheathed his metal claws and meet Sabertooth head on.

The two mutants struggled with each other, both getting in some good blows with both claws and fists.

While they wrestled, Sabertooth notice that Wolverine had the scent of the blue fluffy kid all over him and he couldn't help but give a deep chuckle of amusement.

Wolverine snorted, "Somethin funny bub?"

Sabertooth replied as they circled each other, waiting for an opening to attack, "I didn't think that were into little boys Wolverine."

Wolverine felt dread as he realized that he had Kurt's scent all over himself and the fact that he had been slightly aroused from the motorbike ride didn't help matters because he knew that Sabertooth would be able to smell that too.

Sabertooth suddenly continued, "But I guess I should have known. After all that kid was with you when you came back to Canada and when you were trying to destroy the rebirth project."

Wolverine didn't want to hear anymore so he leapt at his enemy, trying to slice him but Sabertooth ducked.

So the fighting continued until Wolverine finally court Sabertooth across the arm and chest with his claws.

Sabertooth stumbled back, grimacing at the pain. The cuts were so deep that it was going to take a while to heal and he had lost the use of his arm for the moment.

Knowing that he couldn't beat the smaller man like this Sabertooth ran off angrily.

Logan watched as Sabertooth ran off, knowing that he had won for now but he knew that he was going to have to keep a good eye on Kurt from now on.

Sabertooth know his secret and that couldn't be good. He would of course have to tell the Professor.

He was sure that the Professor already knew about his feelings for the blue elf, after all he is physic.

Getting back on his bike he rode back to the mansion, never knowing that Sabertooth was going to make a move far quicker then he had ever thought the other would.

-

Kurt was sitting in his last class of the day and for once he was dreading that the class was nearly over.

He really didn't want to put up with the rest of the team saying that he shouldn't listen to Kitty and that she had no right to say what she said and he also didn't want to put up with Kitty saying that she was sorry and that she hadn't meant what she said. The truth was that he didn't feel like forgiving her, he was sick of her attitude problem but he knew that if he didn't then the others would stay angry with her and that could lead to trouble if they had to work as a team on a mission.

He decided that it would be best to say that he forgave her but try to avoid her as much as possible.

Suddenly the bell rang to say that the school day was over. Most students moved quickly to leave but Kurt dragged his feet.

He would normally find Scott and get a lift back to the mansion but today he would teleport back, wanting to avoid the others for as long as possible but fate just wasn't on his side.

As Kurt turned a corner he bumped right into the one and only Kitty Proud.

"Kurt!?" Kitty was obviously shocked to see him.

Kurt realized that he just couldn't be bothered to put up with her excuses and went to walk past her but she grabbed his arm and said, "Kurt look I'm sorry that I called you a freak and all but I really didn't like mean it I was just upset."

Kurt didn't look at her and tried to keep walking but she held him back again.

"Please Kurt say something to me."

Her tone of voice was so sad but this only angered Kurt because he knew that she was only sad because if he didn't talk to her then the others would stay anger with her, she wasn't really sad about how she hurt him.

"Whatever." He snapped and yanked his arm free of her grip and started to walk away again.

He didn't know what happened to Kitty but she didn't follow him.

Finding himself outside the school he decided to walk and not teleport, it would take longer and walking would help him calm down and maybe find away to forgive Kitty.

When he was about ten minutes away from the mansion's front gates he had finally stopped feeling angry and was ready to forgive Kitty when suddenly he heard something move behind him.

Turning around he saw nothing, deciding that it must have been a squeal in a tree or something like that he turned back around only to come face to face with Sabertooth.

Kurt gasped and was about to port but Sabertooth moved quicker and punched the teen across the head.

Kurt was sent flying into a nearby tree; on impacted his holo-watch broke and his hologram disappeared. Dropping to the ground Kurt passed out, blood pouring down his head.

Sabertooth grinned and picked the small teen and carried him off, knowing that Wolverine would come after him.

-

Scott walked into the mansion with Rogue, Jean and Evan; were they came face to face with Logan.

They could all tell that something must have upset him for him to be waiting at the door for them.

The rough man looked at all the students and noticed that two were missing, the two that he had wanted to talk to.

"Where is elf and half-pint?" he asked in a low tone.

Scott was the first to speak, "Kitty is at the brother hood house and we were hoping that Kurt was here. He and Kitty had a nasty fight and he teleported out of school."

Logan shook his head, "The elf did port here and he told me about half-pint's attitude problem but them I took him back to school."

The students all looked surprised.

Rogue suddenly spoke, "Well then Kurt must be walkin back, 'e probably didn' want to put up with people at the momen'."

Scott nodded and added, "Yeah probably. If he is walking it should only take him about fifteen more minutes."

Logan didn't know if he should go out looking for the kid or not. It's true that he didn't think that Sabertooth would make a move this fast and Rogue most likely was right, the elf probably just waited some alone time but still Logan had a bad feeling.

Deciding that he would wait the fifteen minutes before he went out elf hunting he left the students to their thing.

Fifteen minutes later and Logan looked ready to smash the cloaks. Kurt still hadn't come back and he was starting to really worry. He knew that if Sabertooth did have his claws on Kurt then the kid was going to be hurt and bad; Sabertooth is ruthless.

Logan was about to grab his helmet and leave when he realized that he should ask Charles to look for the kid on Cerebo, just incase the kid wasn't in danger and was just sitting around somewhere to be alone.

As the professor looked through Cerebo Logan waited behind him, hoping that the kid was fine.

But the sudden look of horror that passed the professor's face was more then enough to tell him that the kid was in trouble.

"Sabertooth has him." The Professor said.

"Damn it!" Logan roared. "Where?"

"In an abandon warehouse just outside Bayville, take the others and get him back."

Logan wasn't so happy about taking the kids but he didn't have time to argue, Kurt needed him _now_.

-

The first thing that Kurt notice as he came too was that his head hurt like hell and then he gasped as the second thing came to his attention, he was laying on a cold hard floor, wrist and ankles tied tightly by what felt like wire and he was gagged and blindfolded.

Then he remembered fearfully that Sabertooth had attacked and knocked him out.

Forcing down the panic that threaten to over power him, he listen really hard trying to hear if the large hairy man was nearby.

Not hearing any movement Kurt tried to wiggle his wrists and ankles free but the second he tried he hissed in pain. The wire had cut through his clothes and furry skin at just that slight movement. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he struggled full force.

Deciding that getting the blindfold off would be a better escape plan.

He pushed the side of his head to the rough ground and tried to wriggle the blindfold off.

He realized with excitement and relief that the blindfold was starting to move up his face but just as one of his golden eyes was about to be released from its restrains, he heard a door slam open and then he was roughly grabbed by the front of his shirt and lifted up.

"What the hell do you think your doing bitch?" Kurt heard Sabertooth roar angrily.

Kurt would have yelped in fear at Sabertooth being this angry and this close to him but the gag prevented any noise from passing his licks except a groan of pain at having his sore head hit the ground when Sabertooth dropped him.

Feeling Sabertooth lean over him to fix the blindfold, Kurt shuddered in fear.

Sabertooth felt the shudder and laughed, "So you're smart enough to be scarred and believe me, you should be scarred."

Kurt shuddered again because Sabertooth said that last bit right in his pointed ear.

Suddenly the large mutant continued to talk in his ear, "You know, I can see why Logan lusts for you."

That defiantly had not been what Kurt had expected to hear.

"You see, when you have lived for as long as Logan and I have, you tire of female bodies and even the male body starts to become boring in bed."

Kurt was really starting to get scarred now; what was the man talking about, had he gone crazy.

Kurt gasped in shock and fear as he felt a large rough hand stroke his tail, which was tied up with his wrists.

"But you are totally new. Ha, fucking you would be like fucking both a demon and a elf; your fur and tail give you such a demonic look but your ears and your pathetic personality are so much like the fair folk."

Kurt was so scarred now that he didn't even know if had pissed his pants or not. All he could think about was that he was going to be raped by this large hairy mutant psychopath.

Truth was that he didn't know if he could keep going on with life if rape was added to his list of horrible experiences.

Suddenly the gag was removed and Sabertooth was kissing him so roughly that his bottom lip cracked.

Kurt couldn't help it; he started to have a panic attack. He kicked out and bit Sabertooth's tongue. He only heard Sabertooth gasp in pain as he was kicked in the gut and had his tongue bit.

Kurt didn't care that he had just hurt a man that would most likely put him through much worse pain for it, his panic filled mind was just screaming at him to get away. He started to wriggle away from the coursing man, making the wires that bound him cut into his flesh more.

But Kurt didn't get far before Sabertooth grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back roaring, "So you want to play rough, do ya!"

Kurt screamed as he felt razor sharp claws rip into the flesh of his left leg.

-

Logan and the X-team had made it to the large old warehouse. Logan court both Kurt's and Sabertooth's scents the moment they got there.

"Do ya think Kurt's ok?" Rogue asked Logan, seriously worried for her friend.

Logan sighed; the truth was he really didn't know what state the elf would be in but he knew that they had to find him soon, "Just worry about finding him."

Walking into the old and falling apart warehouse they looked around and saw nothing but three doors to other rooms.

Logan sniffed around, finding Sabertooth's scent lead to the middle door, he was about to tell the kids to follow him but suddenly they all heard Kurt's pain filled, bone chilling scream.

The X-team all ran toward the horrible scream.

-

Kurt didn't know how much more punishment he could take. Sabertooth had release his legs from the wire bounds simply so he could break them and the large mutant had kicked him several times in the stomach and head and now the large mutant was using the teen's back as a scratching post. Kurt's throat was raw from screaming and he was starting to feel lightheaded from pain and blood-lose.

Suddenly Sabertooth stopped and soon Kurt heard why, he could hear footsteps somewhere to his left.

He seriously hoped that it was Logan and the team here to save him.

Then he heard Sabertooth give an evil chuckle that sent a shiver down his sore bleeding back.

Suddenly Sabertooth forced a loud scream from Kurt's raw throat by stomping on his broken legs.

Through his pain, Kurt heard the footsteps become hurried.

Then he heard Sabertooth walk past him and out of the room.

-

The team stopped as the middle door was opened before they could reach it.

Logan growled when he saw Sabertooth with Kurt's blood on his clawed hands.

"You bastard!" He roared, finding it hard to keep his temper under control.

"Where's Kurt?" Scott added angrily.

Sabertooth laughed but didn't answer, instead he charged at Logan.

But Logan was really and met Sabertooth claw to claw.

Scott knew that Logan wouldn't want them to interfere so instead he told the others, "Quick, we have to find Kurt!"

The other's nodded and started for the middle door again.

Rogue was the first one there and so was the first to gasp in horror at the brutally scene.

-

After Sabertooth left Kurt heard yelling but couldn't get his fogy mind to process the words but he did recognize Logan and Scott's voices and that was so comforting that he almost passed out with relief.

But then his fogy mind heard roaring and fighting and more yelling and then the door that Sabertooth had gone through was opened again. All this caused him to have another panic attack.

All he could think was that Sabertooth was back in the room to torture him some more.

So when he felt Scott's hands on him he freaked. Whimpering as he tried desperately to move away from the touch, "Please no more."

"Kurt its ok now. It's me, Scott." Scott quickly grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off.

Seeing it was Scott, Jean, Rogue and Evan, Kurt couldn't stop his tears of relief.

Seeing his tears Rogue was quick to kneel down to give the younger teen a comforting hug, being careful of his injuries and to not make skin-to-skin contact.

Jean used her powers to send Kurt comforting mind waves, while Scott and Evan started to release his wrists and tail from the wire that restrained them, wincing as they saw how deep the wire had cut into his skin and it looked like his tail had almost been severed off.

Scott coursed in his head and really wanted to have a go at giving Sabertooth some pay back but knew that he would only get his head bit off by Logan so instead he turned to Jean and said, "Can you levitate him outside? I think with his legs it will be to painful for me to carry him."

"Ok." Jean replied sadly as she looked past Rogue at Kurt's now even more oddly shaped legs, "Rogue I need you to move."

Rogue nodded and tried to release Kurt from her embrace but found that Kurt had passed out and was holding on to her in his comatose state.

"'E won' let go." She simply said and Scott reached out to help Rogue get free of the death grip.

Kurt whimpered as he lost the warm comfort of his friend but didn't wake.

Jean then lifted their injured teammate up with her mind and they left the room only just realizing that Sabertooth and Wolverine had moved their fight outside the warehouse.

Scott turned to the fighting pair and yelled out to Logan, "Wolverine hurry up or we leave without you, Kurt needs help new!"

Logan growled angrily and Sabertooth chuckled evilly as he said, "You never did tell that blue kid that you were horny for him did you? I could tell by his reaction when I told him."

Logan suddenly saw red and was about to slice the bastards head off when he heard Cyclops yell at him that they had to leave now because the elf was in a bad way.

"GO WITHOUT ME!" He roared.

-

Kitty was just getting out of Lance's jeep outside the mansion's gates when she saw the black bird landing at the back of the mansion.

What's going on? Hope I didn't miss anything important. She thought to herself as she waved Lance goodbye and ran inside.

-

Scott, Jean, Rogue and Evan quickly rushed Kurt into the mansion were the Professor and Hank took him into the infirmary to try and fix him up.

They were both horrified by the injuries that Kurt had sustained.

The team wasn't waiting in the sitting room for one minute when Kitty ran in.

"Like what's going on you guys." She panted.

The last thing she had expected was for Rogue to suddenly punch her in the face, causing her to fall with a yelp of pain.

"IT'S YOUR FUALT, HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WALKING ALONE IF YOU HADN'T HURT HIM AND NOW…now!" Suddenly Rogue ran from the room.

Kitty looked to the others for an explanation and Jean took pity on the younger girl.

"Kurt was captured by Sabertooth." The redhead sighed. "And he was hurt really bad."

Kitty gasped in horror and suddenly snapped, "And one thought to call me so I could come and help save him!"

Evan glared at the girl and snapped back, "Why would we call someone who obviously isn't his friend! Besides it would have taken to long and Kurt needed his friends quickly."

Angry tears started to fall down Kitty's face and she yelled, "I am his friend and I never in a million years would have wanted this for him." Suddenly her angry tears turned into sad one's, "Is he going to be alright?"

When no one answered her she started to sob in fear for her friend.

An hour later and Ororo came in and tried to comfort them, saying that Kurt is strong and will be fine; but they all know that there was a good chance that Kurt would never be the same after this, they didn't know the full story of what Sabertooth did to their blue fuzzy elf but they knew that it was most likely going to leave a mental scar.

Kitty was still sobbing; she knew that she may very well have lost Kurt's friendship forever and knew that it served her right for not treating him right.

Another hour later and Logan walked in, blood and dirt all over him.

He didn't look very worried but they all knew that he was by the way held himself and the why his eyes asked them all if the elf was okay.

Ororo shook her head to show that they didn't know yet; so the muscular man sat next to Rogue, who had come back down and was glaring none stop at Kitty.

Soon after Logan got back the Professor came in the room with a glum look on his normally gentle face.

Everyone felt their hearts stop when the Professor said, "I'm afraid that Kurt's injuries were very server, but he will recover in time."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Ororo, Logan could both you please came with me. As for the rest of you go and get ready for bed you all have school tomorrow." Charles said as he and the other adults headed for the infirmary.

After they were inside the medical room they gasped as they saw Kurt lying in one of the beds looking like he was trying to be a mummy and he had machines beeping around him, making him seem small and vulnerable.

Hank or Beast was giving the other furry blue mutant a quick look over again and turned to them to say, "He looks bad but he will be fine."

Ororo turned to the professor and asked sadly, "What did that monster do to him Charles?"

Charles sighed and was about to reply but Logan bet him to it.

"Brutalized him." The rough man growled and moved over to the unconscious teens side and took his three-fingered hand into his rough callused hand.

Charles motioned the other two mutants to follow him out of the medical ward so Logan could be alone with his not so secret love.

Logan sat by Kurt's side for hours before the blue teen started to arise.

"L-Logan?" the weak teen gasped and tried to move to sit up but Logan was quick to stop the teen; fearing that he would hurt himself.

"Take it easy elf." Then he grabbed a glass of water from the blue teen's bedside table and helped him to drink some.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, sounding much better now.

Logan tried to think of some thing to say but Kurt bet him to it.

"Is what Sabertooth said true? Do you have feelings for me?"

Logan noticed that Kurt didn't sound disgusted just curious.

Logan knew there was no point in lying and answered with a sigh, "Ya I do."

Logan was beyond surprised at what Kurt did next.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner." Then the blue teen weakly but firmly pulled Logan into a soft gentle kiss.

So Logan and Kurt started to date each other; Kurt did forgive Kitty when he had healed and the mutants all supported the odd couple in their relationship.

The End.

-

So that is it.

Hope you all liked it and if you all liked I'll thank about making a squeal XD.


End file.
